


Seventeen Drabbles

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: I came up with pairings by drawing names from a hat, I didn't want to post them individually, LITERALLY, M/M, Random Drabbles, Some seem like crack ships, They're really short, so here you go, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Just a bunch of short Seventeen drabbles.Enjoy!





	1. I choose you over everyone...

    The mall bustled with life on a warm Saturday afternoon. It was busy, but not too busy; comfortably busy. Nobody took notice of a pair of young boys walking together. They held hands tightly, fingers intertwined, as they window-shopped, soft pretzels held in their free hands. The younger boy had fluffy shortish black hair and wide brown eyes, chomping away at his pretzel while taking in all of the sights. The older of the couple, whose short, bouncy hair was dyed candy pink, lightly nibbled his pretzel, eyeing each store for anything interesting. 

    To most normal American citizens, this was just a regular (if somewhat odd looking) gay Asian couple. But actually, these two were Lee Chan and Lee Jihoon of Seventeen, vacationing with their bandmates in California.

    Jihoon was in the middle of judging a music store when Chan tugged excitedly at his hand. “Hoonie! Let’s go there!” Following his pointing finger, Jihoon spotted… a pet store. He let himself be pulled over to it, but before they entered it, he stopped Chan.

    “Now Chan, remember: we can go see the pets, but we can’t get any. We can play with one, though, ok?” Chan nodded and marched into the store, Jihoon following behind him. He proceeded to look through the whole store, before stopping in front of a window. Staring back at him, with its dark sad black eyes, was the fluffiest little puppy Chan had ever seen in his life. Jihoon, who had lost him somewhere halfway, located him by his high-pitched squeal. Lightly curling an arm around Chan’s shoulders, the pair followed an employee to a room to play with the puppy.


	2. How could something so right... go so wrong? All our memories... just fade away...

   Wonwoo wandered along the sidewalk alone, watching the fall leaves skitter down the street, blown by an autumn wind. He pulled his fluffy jacket closer to his lean body. It was awfully cold out; but there was no Jeonghan to hold him tight.

    The tall boy tipped his head back and stared up through his fringe. His cocoa-colored eyes searched the night sky, searched for one special star. Was it up there? If so, that was his heart, ripped in two.

    Slipping onto a swing, Wonwoo rubbed his eyes, and thought back to the event that was the source of his heartache. It was not too long ago. He had just moved in with his longtime boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan. A couple weeks later, he returned from grocery shopping to an empty apartment. Wonwoo couldn’t find his lover anywhere. Finally, he walked into the kitchen - to find a letter, addressed to him, in Jeonghan’s handwriting. In the letter, Jeonghan confessed to never having loved Wonwoo. It had all been a lie - a scheme to get revenge on Wonwoo’s father.

    Wonwoo couldn’t believe it. The first thing he did was call Jeonghan - who didn’t pick up - and then Jeonghan’s sister. Minsoo noona confirmed the letter’s news, before assuring him that she thought the idea was despicable, and she would be there for him if he needed her.


	3. Love is not who you see yourself with. It's who you can't see yourself without.

   Jihoon peered out at the horizon, stretched out over the ocean’s clear blue waves. Tipping back his head, the short pink-haired young man enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his pale skin. He was so focused on the feeling that when a warm hand grabbed his, he jumped in surprise. Blinking his eyes open, he realized he had spaced out. Soonyoung, his wonderful, sweet boyfriend was watching him, grinning. The pair had gone off for a walk, leaving behind their noisy bandmates. Now on their way back, Soonyoung randomly gave Jihoon a spin.

    “Hello! Earth to Beautiful!” Jihoon laughed at how cheesy Soonyoung sounded. Even though they were in an idol band, and even though they lived in South Korea, they were openly a couple.

    Now, the pair were both 22 years old. Soonyoung had suggested the beach yesterday, and since then, the whole band had been acting suspicious. They were definitely planning something.

    As the couple returned to Seventeen, the group was waiting for them. Jihoon noticed that Soonyoung was visibly nervous. He gave the taller man a curious look, but didn’t have time to say anything. Soonyoung moved to accept something from Jisoo, and then stood in front of Jihoon.

    “Jihoonie, you have brought so much happiness into my life. I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you so much.” With that, Soonyoung knelt down and brought out a ring box containing a beautiful ring. “Lee Jihoon, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

    Jihoon’s breath caught in his throat, and a hand flew to his mouth. His big brown eyes brimmed with tears as he nodded. Soonyoung bounced to his feet and pulled Jihoon into a hug and kiss, as Seventeen cheered in the background.


	4. I will take care of you, like you take care of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I still love Mama Doyoon.

   Wonwoo rubbed his puffy eyes as he threw yet another tissue into the wastebasket beside his bed. In the kitchen, he could hear Doyoon’s voice, singing some trot song. Today, Wonwoo was stuck at home sick, and his wonderful, loving boyfriend had taken off work to care for him.

    Lost in thought, the young rapper didn’t notice Doyoon walk in and set a tray beside the bed. He was jerked back into reality by the feeling of a pair of lips against his. Shaking his head hard, he looked up to find Doyoon grinning down at him. “Baby, you’re zoning out again,” Doyoon’s voice was rich and melodic. No wonder he had made it into Pledis.

    Suddenly, Wonwoo’s heart almost stopped, when he realized something. “Dodo, you shouldn’t kiss me. You could get sick too!” Doyoon just smiled as he pressed his palm against Wonwoo’s forehead.

    “Your fever has gone down. You should be well enough to return to Seventeen tomorrow. For now, eat the soup.” Doyoon pulled a chair up beside the bed, presumably to watch and make sure he actually ate all of the soup. Wonwoo lifted the spoon, paused a moment, then handed Doyoon the spoon. As a way of communicating his desire, he opened his mouth. Doyoon gave an exaggerated obliging sigh. “Alright, alright. Because I love you.” Carefully, ever so carefully, he fed Wonwoo the soup.

    When the soup was gone, Doyoon stood to go. Wonwoo, who had laid down to sleep, grabbed his hand. “Stay with me. Sleep. You need it.” His normally deep voice was rough and scratchy from coughing. Doyoon hesitated, debating, then smiled. With a quick gesture, he unzipped his sweater and slipped it off his shoulders, slinging it on the chair and climbing into bed with Wonwoo.

    As Wonwoo snuggled into his arms, Doyoon lightly tapped his nose. “Now, baby, my joining you does not mean we will ‘have fun’. You are sick and need your sleep.” Wonwoo gasped in fake offense, triggering a coughing fit. Once he recovered, he obediently nodded and closed his eyes, laying his head on Doyoon’s chest. As he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he felt was a light kiss on his forehead, and Doyoon’s strong arms holding him tight.


	5. So I'll drive home alone...

   As Joshua drove down the dark street, his mind wandered. He remembered when he had met Junghan. Their October Angel had just joined Seventeen, two years before their debut. Josh and Hansol had been tasked with interviewing the new member, and Josh telling Hansol to be gentler when questioning the shy boy  had gained his confidence. After that, Josh and Junghan stuck together, their friendship growing closer and closer. Until one day… One fateful Christmas day… 

    The other boys had gone out to play, or whatever they had gone out to do. Josh had chosen to stay home. Wonwoo had asked him to read over a couple of songs he and Jihoon had written together. Josh was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, silently singing the songs in his head. A cough got his attention. Looking up, he saw Junghan standing close in front of him. Joshua was about to move, when Junghan stopped him and pointedly looked up. Glancing up as well, Josh found that he and Junghan were standing under the mistletoe. Looking back, their eyes made contact, and they both blushed. They were aware of their love for each other, but were too shy to admit it. But now was a good time. Their first kiss was soft and sweet, but short. It was a good start, though.

    After that, their relationship grew from best friends in love to a happy couple. But that all changed one year later. Joshua didn’t know what had happened. Junghan seemed distant. He accepted Josh’s affection, but he didn’t seem happy. Finally, they got in a fight over Junghan’s attitude, and they broke up. When Seventeen debuted, Junghan was being affectionate with Seungcheol, as a new couple bloomed. And Josh was forgotten, left with this heartache.


	6. As I turn out the light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also love HaoHao (Anyone else call him that?... Just me?... Ok...)

   Minghao slowly climbed the stairs. He could hear his family in the kitchen, asking each other what had happened to their happy, little boy. Heartbreak. That’s what happened. He met, he loved, he lost. But let’s start from the beginning.

    The Xu family had just moved to South Korea from China. Their youngest, Minghao, would be attending a new high school (he was a 2nd year). On the first day of school, he just had to be late. Running through the halls, Minghao was staring down at a map of the school, not looking where he was going. He was almost to his classroom when suddenly - BAM - he slammed into somebody. Scrambling to pick up his fallen books, he peeked up - and froze. Standing above him, holding out his maths textbook, was the most handsome boy Minghao had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. This boy lightly patted his shoulder and left, and Minghao numbly made his way to his classroom.

    Later that day, Minghao sat by himself under a cherry tree, with only his shrimp to keep him company. Just then, from above, came a deep voice. “Hey, we ran into each other earlier. You’re the new kid - Minghao, right?” Minghao looked up - and there stood the boy from that morning. He sat down and stuck his hand out, “I’m Jeon Wonwoo. Welcome to Korea!”

    After that, they quickly became friends. When Wonwoo asked Minghao on a date, his heart almost exploded. He was so happy! But now, two years later, it was all gone.

    Wonwoo was gone. Wonwoo was dead. Minghao couldn’t accept it. But he had to.

    As Minghao entered his room, he looked around. Pictures were taped to his walls - all his memories with Wonwoo. Minghao crawled into bed and gazed at the wall. After a moment, he rolled over and turned his lamp off. Then he settled on his back and resigned himself to another night of staring at the ceiling and drowning in his memories.


	7. When I first saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st crack couple, everybody

  It was 3 o’clock in the afternoon. Just a few minutes before Seunggwan would return with Hansol to his apartment. His boyfriend, Soonyoung, had sent him out so that he and their friends could set up Seunggwan’s surprise birthday party. Not that he knew that, of course.

    “Ok, boys. 5 minutes. Everything’s ready?” Soonyoung nervously fixed his blonde hair. The boys answered that they were done, and Soonyoung quickly looked it over. The food was cooked and warm, the decorations were up, and the gifts were wrapped. 

    A beep caught Soonyoung’s attention. Checking his phone, he saw a text from Hansol: Hyung, We’re coming up. “Everybody, hide!” Mingyu flicked the lights off, and the boys hid.

    Footsteps sounded from outside, and the door opened. “Soonyoung?” Seunggwan’s voice gave the signal. Everybody jumped out as Hansol turned on the lights, “SURPRISE!!!” Seunggwan’s hands flew to his mouth as Soonyoung approached, his arms out. “You… You did this? For me?”

    Soonyoung’s grin widened as he embraced Seunggwan, “Of course, love. Happy birthday!” Their lips touched lightly, and in the background, Hansol bounced over to his own boyfriend, Wonwoo.


	8. A fake smile can hide a million tears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a crack couple?  
> IDK Soonyoung's a *cough*hoe*cough*

   Soonyoung sank down into the couch’s plushy cushions, holding the letter in his shaking hands. The letter that carried the horrible news. Just then, the door opened, announcing the arrival of Soonyoung’s boyfriend, Jang Doyoon. 

    “Doyoon…” Soonyoung tried to call to him, but his voice gave out.

    “Soonie?” Doyoon quickly joined him on the couch, “What happened, darling?” Soonyoung tried to tell him, but instead broke down. Doyoon wrapped his strong arms around Soonyoung’s somewhat frail body, holding him as he sobbed. Gently teasing the letter out of his hand, Doyoon’s eyes immediately fell to the highlighted part. Soonyoung’s father, who had been in the hospital because of cancer, had died yesterday. Soonyoung’s mother had died when he was young, and he was an only child, so his father was all he had. 

    Doyoon held Soonyoung tightly, gently caressing his cheek. “I’m here. I’m here,” he whispered in Soonyoung’s ear. Soonyoung sobbed until he tired himself out, falling asleep on Doyoon’s chest. The older boy leaned on the couch arm, rubbing his hand on Soonyoung’s back, as his breathing evened out. Even if Soonyoung now had no parents, Doyoon was here, and he would always be here for his beloved Kwon Soonyoung.


	9. A broken heart is like a dog bite. The pain will go away, but the scar will last forever.

   Jeonghan rushed upstairs, summoned by his husband’s heartbroken wails. The long-haired man skidded to a halt on the landing, whipping his head around. “Joshua!? Josh, where are you?”

    “In here,” a quiet, pain-filled voice came from the nursery. Jeonghan rushed in - and stopped short. Joshua was sitting in the rocking chair, his pretty face stained with tears. In his arms lay their son, Dongjin. The painful realization hit Jeonghan hard. Dongjin had been sick, but everyone thought he would get better. “Hannie… He’s gone…” Joshua’s velvety voice broke, as more tears pushed to fall.

    Jeonghan gently removed Dongjin from his mother’s arms and set him back in his crib, kneeling on the floor and pulling Josh into his arms. The younger man buried his face in Jeonghan’s chest and sobbed.

    “Papa? Daddy?” A little voice came from the doorway. Chan, their 5-year-old son, stood there, his blanket gripped tightly in his fist. Josh raised his head and, spotting Chan, put out his arms. Chan scampered over and crawled into their laps. As Josh hugged him close, Chan lightly patted his back. “Papa, it’ll be okay. I don’t know what happened, but it’ll be okay.”

    Jeonghan hugged his family close, his beautiful husband, his beautiful son. Silently, he swore to protect them always, no matter what.


	10. In your smile, I see something more beautiful than the stars…

 Chan breathed in deeply, relishing in the scent of freshness and wildflowers. The grass swished softly as he slipped through it. At his side stepped Minghao. The pair walked in comfortable silence, taking in their surroundings. They had left their bandmates behind at the picnic, to be alone together. They had been an item for only two short months, but they felt they had a strong relationship that would last awhile.

    Chan glanced over at Minghao, watching a butterfly fluttering about nearby. He smiled to himself. His hyung-boyfriend was cute. Without thinking, he stuck out his hand for Minghao to hold. The Chinese boy hesitated a moment, then took his hand. They grinned at each other shyly. Chan moved closer, so that their shoulders brushed.

    “Hyung… It it too early to say ‘I love you’?” Chan looked up at Minghao innocently.

    Minghao stopped and turned to face him, lightly taking Chan’s face in his hands. “No… I don’t think it’s too early.” He quickly closed the distance between them. Their lips touched, and sparks burst in Chan’s mind. The kiss lasted only a moment, but it was sweet and true.

    ‘Even if our relationship isn’t moving as quickly as Mingyu-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung’s did, I like where we are’, Chan thought to himself.


	11. You and me together, Nothing is better…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice moment where Jihoon isn't out to murder Mingyu.
> 
> Also, I think it's safe to say that Soonyoung  
> is the type to barge into his friends'   
> apartments before they're even awake.

   As Jihoon stepped into the brightly-lit restaurant, he sighed. He asked himself, for the millionth time that day, why he had agreed to this. His best friend, Soonyoung, swore that this boy, one of his other friends, was drop-dead gorgeous and a perfect gentleman. As Jihoon stepped up to the head waiter, he brushed himself down and fixed his clothes, fixed his hair. The waiter led him to a table in the back, occupied by a tallish man reading the menu. Soonyoung was right. This guy was gorgeous. Big brown doe eyes, flawlessly styled brown hair. He looked up after the waiter left. Jihoon cleared his throat, “Are you Kim Mingyu?”

    The man smiled an adorable smile. “Ah, yes. Are you my blind date, Lee Jihoon?” Said boy nodded and sat down across from him. Mingyu happily informed him of the best dishes and recommended some. Jihoon grinned and found himself silently thanking Soonyoung for refusing to let him back out. As they ate, they talked about everything. Their favorite colors, animals, anything that came to mind.

    The time seemed to fly past. Before they knew it, the date was over and it was time to go home. Mingyu insisted on driving Jihoon to his apartment. As they sat outside the drab grey building, Jihoon took a deep breath and gathered his courage. Before he could speak, though, Mingyu grabbed his hand. “Please excuse my forwardness, but… I had fun tonight. I think we clicked. Would you mind… going on another date with me?” His eyes searched Jihoon’s face anxiously, and the older boy absently wondered at their size.

    Jihoon squeezed his hand. “I would love to. Actually, I was about to ask the same thing.” Mingyu’s smile lit up his face, and he gave Jihoon a warm hug.

    As Jihoon stepped into his apartment and prepared for the night, he couldn’t stop thinking about Mingyu’s smile. Laying in bed, he replayed the evening in his mind. As sleep overcame him, Jihoon drifted off into dreamland with a smile, and that was how Soonyoung found him the next morning.


	12. You make me feel alive…

   Everything was ready. The hose, the doggie shampoo, the towels, Mingyu… Now all they needed was Chan and the dog. Mingyu was about to call out, when the back door flew open and Chan ran out. The couple’s German Shepherd, Sharkey, raced to Mingyu, dragging Chan along behind. Mingyu looped his arm around Chan’s waist once they reached him. “I was wondering where you had disappeared off to.”

    Chan brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Sorry. Sharkey wouldn’t sit still. I had to chase him all over the house.” As he talked, he tied Sharkey’s leash to the post Mingyu had set up. With his back turned, he didn’t notice Mingyu taking aim with the hose. As soon as he straightened up, Mingyu squirted him, causing him to jump and squawk in surprise.

    Chan dived for him, and Mingyu dropped the hose and fled, Chan chasing him around the yard with said hose. Sharkey barked excitedly, tail wagging furiously. Sufficiently soaked, the panting couple embraced. Mingyu held Chan close and pointed the hose up. “Look, it’s raining.” Chan giggled and stretched up, pecking his taller boyfriend on the lips. Their moment was broken by Sharkey’s barking. They returned to him, preparing for the wet, splashy chore of bathing the wiggly pup.

    It actually only took them half an hour - a lot faster than they expected. Sharkey and his owners were clean and dry. Sharkey ran inside ahead of the couple. As they walked, Mingyu pulled Chan to him by his slim waist. Stepping inside, they found Soonyoung and Seokmin sitting at the kitchen table, petting a jubilant Sharkey. Soonyoung grinned at them, and Seokmin winked at Mingyu, revealing that they had seen everything - from beginning to end. Mingyu tipped his head back and took a deep breath, ready for the imminent teasing.


	13. All good things must come to an end, but all bad things can’t continue forever.

    Soonyoung clung to Seokmin’s elbow, as he followed the taller male into a room in the vet’s office. Seokmin held the couple’s old terrier mix Momo cradled in his arms. They had taken Momo to be put to sleep. He had lived a good, long life, he was sick, and in pain. The vet bustled about, preparing his tools, as Seokmin set Momo on the table. The elderly dog lay on his side quietly, wagging his tail and “smiling” sadly at his owners. Soonyoung sniffled softly, and seokmin slipped an arm around his waist. The vet administered the shot, and Momo fell asleep for the last time. Small tears escaped Soonyoung’s eyes and slid down his cheeks, as he ran his hand over his dog’s coat. It was still soft and fluffy.

    Seokmin took Soonyoung by the hand and led him out. They found a bench in the courtyard, and Seokmin held Soonyoung close. Soonyoung had a tight bond with all of their pets, but his relationship with Momo was special. The small black-and-white terrier had helped the blonde boy overcome his fear of dogs. His death would be difficult to get over.

    As they drove home, Soonyoung stared out the window. Suddenly, he pointed out the window, “Seokmin! Pull over!” Seokmin did so quickly, probably breaking some traffic law in his haste. “Minnie! It’s Momo!” For a moment, Seokmin thought Soonyoung was imagining things in his grief. But when he looked closely, he realized Soonyoung was right.

    Not too far away, in the park, a black-and-white puppy romped about. A moment later, two young boys ran up, laughing and shouting. One of them scooped up the puppy and gave it a kiss on its little black nose. Seokmin smiled sadly. He remembered when he and Soonyoung were that age.

    Soonyoung squeezed Seokmin’s hand. Apparently he had been thinking the same thing. “Let’s go home, Minnie. Our babies miss us.” Seokmin pressed a comforting kiss to Soonyoung’s cheek and restarted the car. The pair finished the drive in comfortable silence, holding hands the whole way.


	14. There is no time or place for love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single, flashing, throbbing moment.

   Chan ran his fingers through his hair and bounced from foot to foot. He gazed around at Seventeen’s familiar green practice room. Although Seventeen TV had finished for the day, and the hyungs had returned to their dorm, Chan remained alone. He was waiting for Soonyoung to join him. The older dancer had promised to help him with their new dance, parts of which Chan was having difficulty with.

    The door flew open, and Chan spun around. Soonyoung skipped into the room, carelessly flinging his backpack to the side. “Hey ChanChan! Were you waiting long?”

    Chan shook his head, “No hyung, just a few minutes.” Soonyoung smiled his well-known bright smile, and Chan’s heart skipped a beat. It was no secret that Chan had the biggest crush on the older, but alas, he was clueless. Although Soonyoung was a bit of a dum - dum, everything he did was perfect, in the younger’s mind.

    Soonyoung bounced over to join Chan, instantly turning serious. “Well, let’s get started, shall we?” The blonde hooked up his phone, playing their song. “Do your best to dance to it. I’ll see what I have to work with.” Chan nodded and prepared. The song reached the beginning and Chan smoothly began the dance. It wasn’t that Chan didn’t know the dance, it’s just that certain parts were confusing.

    The song wound down, and Chan slid into the end pose. Soonyoung paused it and walked over to Chan. He hummed then spoke, “Ok, I see where you’re confused. At that part, your arms need to be like such and like such.” He moved Chan’s arms, not realizing how close he got to Chan’s face. Until he looked up, that is. The pair stared at each other, neither moving. Chan’s cheeks heated up, and he was relieved to see that Soonyoung’s were turning red as well.

    Without thinking, Chan leaned forward. His lips lightly touched Soonyoung’s, only for a moment. He looked away quickly, his cheeks getting redder. After a moment, he felt lips against his ear. “Let’s not tell the others about this, how about?” Chan turned his head back to the elder male, giving  a rapid affirmative nod. Soonyoung beamed at him, resting his hand on Chan’s cheek. His beam shifted into a smirk, and Chan’s heart sped up. “Channie, close your eyes for hyung.” Not knowing what else to do, Chan obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave me comments and tell me what you thought!
> 
> (I swear, I listened to Day6 Jae's "YoungFeel" a thousand times while writing these)  
> ((I may have broken YouTubeLoop with the number of times I listened to it))


End file.
